A Turning Point
by Future-Mrs.-Croft
Summary: So this is a fic about Lara and Sam after they leave Yamatai. It goes through their relationship and how it progresses over time. I kinda suck at summaries, but give it a chance please. Reviews, criticism, and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks! Lara x Sam
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the ancient island of Yamatai off in the distance. I can't believe everything we've been through. I came too close to death way too many times. I sigh and look over my shoulder at Sam._ But, Sam is safe and that's all that matters_. My body is cut, bruised, bleeding, and sore. _I should really get it taken care of_. The ship has plenty of medical supplies after all. A hand on my shoulder causes me to jump and reach for the handgun that is no longer holstered to my hip.

I turn and catch Sam's sympathetic, grey eyes. "Lara, you need to get cleaned up." I shrug my shoulders and hiss slightly when her hand tightens. "Please, Lara. These wounds will get infected soon. Let me help you. I owe you my life anyway," she whispers the last part. I open my mouth to argue, but she shakes her head. I sigh and nod, letting Sam take my hand and lead me below deck.

"Why don't you go shower? It'll be easier to fix you up when you're not caked in dirt and blood." I nod at Sam's suggestion as we enter my bunk before moving to the shower. I wait for the water to warm up before stepping in. I cry out as the hot water makes contact with my body. I clench my teeth together as I begin to scrub the filth from my body. Tears run down my face, but I do my best to ignore them. I finally remove the last of it and shut off the water. I rest my head against the tiled wall to pull myself together. With a slight sob, I manage to get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself.

I'm met with Sam's eyes again as I open the door to my room. "I got most of it. I just need your help with parts of my back," I tell her. Sam nods and grabs a bottle of iodine and a clean cloth before motioning to the chair in front of her. I take a deep breath and clench my teeth to keep from crying out as I move again. My entire body is screaming in pain. I drop down into the chair and choke back another sob.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess," Sam whispers. I shake my head and let her pull the towel down enough to examine my wounds. "This may hurt a little, sweetie." I nod and clench my teeth again. I flinch harshly as she begins to clean my wounds. Sam continues to tell me how sorry she is.

Suddenly, it stops and Sam is pulling me into a warm hug. I wrap my arms around her the best I can and cry into her shoulder.

"This is all my fault, Lara. I got you into this mess and I'll never be able to apologize enough," she says.

I rest my hands on her shoulders and pull back to look at her. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this," I whisper angrily.

She opens her mouth and I shake my head.

"I may have saved you, Sam. But, I made you a promise and I was going to be damned if I broke it. You're the reason I'm sitting in front of you right now. There were times when I wanted to give up so much. I just wanted to die. But then I thought of you and that kept me going. I should be thanking you. Not the other way around."

Sam suddenly pushes her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. It's shocking to say the least, but I kiss her back. She pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. I smile at her and shake my head.

"If I get one of those every time I rescue you, I might have to let you get captured more often," I tease.

Sam laughs and lightly hits my arm. "I've liked you since we met in college."

I roll my eyes at her use of the word.

"University, Sam. It's only called college in the states."

Sam rolls her eyes at me and sighs. "Always the arguer. You're smart in a lot of ways, Lara. But when it comes to girls, you're absolutely clueless."

I scoff and push away from her. "I take offense to that." Sam smiles brightly at my teasing tone. Her eyes drop down from my face and she's suddenly entranced.

"Your body has changed so much, Lara." I glance down at my own body. The muscles are much more noticeable now. My abs are clearly defined, taut, strong. My arms have gotten stronger due to all the climbing.

"Well you were obviously checking me out before if you can notice that my body has changed."

Sam blushes and looks back up at my face. "Yea, well, it happens. You're Lara fucking Croft after all. Oh, here are your clean clothes," she says with a wink.

I glare at her playfully before grabbing the clothes and returning to the bathroom to change. The shirt fits me better than I thought it would and so do the cargo pants. I pull on the socks before returning to my room. I look down at my watch, which by some miracle still works. It flashes ten-thirty. There's a knock on my door and Jonah is suddenly peeking in.

"Hey, little bird. Just letting you know that Reyes and I are going to turn in. Good night Lara, Sam."

We both tell him good night and then I shut my door. I yawn and Sam smiles.

"You should get some sleep, sweetie. I know how tired you must be. I'll see you in the morning." Sam starts to leave, but I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Stay with me?" I must sound like a child, but Sam doesn't seem to mind.

"Of course, sweetie. Let me shower and change first, okay? I'll be right back," she says, pressing a kiss to my lower jaw. I nod and let go of her, watching her leave. With a sigh, I pull off my cargo pants before folding them and crawling into bed. I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I jump at the movement next to me and once again reach for a weapon that is no longer strapped to my body.

"It's just me, sweetie. Relax," Sam whispers.

My body automatically relaxes at her soft voice. I grab her wrist and pull her closer to me.

"You really should stop sneaking up on me like that," I mutter back.

Sam smiles and intertwines our legs. "Is badass Lara Croft afraid of weak Sam Nishimura," Sam teases.

I narrow my eyes playfully and laugh at her. "Of course not. Afraid of losing you maybe, but not afraid of you," I mumble, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks.

Sam smiles again and nuzzles into my neck placing gentle kisses there. "You'll never lose me as long as I stop getting captured. Apparently, I make an excellent damsel in distress," Sam grumbles.

I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist. "Well, I'll be your heroine every time."

I feel Sam smile into my neck before yawning. "We should go to sleep," she mumbles into my neck.

"I was doing that before you snuck up on me. And now you won't quit talking," I tease.

Sam giggles against my neck. "Good night, Lara."

I smile and pull her impossibly closer. "Good night, Sam."

_The wind whips harshly against my face as I make my way around Mathias' force field. I can hear screaming, but it's definitely not Sam. "Protect the Queen," someone exclaims. I drop down behind a pillar and pull my shotgun. I take the men out easily enough and move on. Stormguard troops are suddenly heading towards me, but a pillar falls, crushing them all. I sigh in relief and continue around the barrier. I finally make it to the open side, but I'm met with an obstacle. My jaw drops as a loud roar sounds. It's that big thing from earlier. He's still got that huge club with him. One swing of that and I'm dead. He takes a swing and I somehow manage to dodge it. I pull my handgun and fire as many rounds as I can into his back. He roars and takes another swing, which I also manage to dodge. An arrow hits my arm and I cry out in pain. There are two archers behind him now. I growl and pull my shotgun again, taking them out while dodging the big guy. He takes a swing at me and I can't move fast enough. The club hits me and I feel the life leave my body._

I shoot up in bed, letting out a scream of pain and fear. Warm arms are suddenly wrapping around my trembling body.

"Lara, sweetie, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here."

I break down into sobs and lean into Sam. Jonah and Reyes are suddenly in the room asking what happened.

Sam shrugs and continues to hold onto me. "She must have had a nightmare."

Jonah shakes his head sadly and Reyes even manages a sympathetic glance.

"God only knows what she went through on that island," Jonah mutters.

I feel Sam nod and tighten her hold on my body. "You guys can go back to bed. I think I can handle it from here."

Jonah and Reyes both nod.

"You come get us if you need anything, got it," Reyes says.

Sam nods again and the other two leave the room.

Sam's fingers run through my hair and her lips brush my forehead. "What happened, sweetie?"

I manage to get my sobs under control enough to tell Sam about my nightmare. "Oh, Lara. I'm so sorry. None of us will ever be able to imagine what you went through on that island."

I sniffle and let Sam pull me back onto the mattress. "I'll be damned if you're ever out of my sight again," I whisper into her hair.

Sam smiles and kisses me softly. "I think I can live with that."


	3. Chapter 3

6 Months Later

I roll over as my alarm goes off the next morning. Sam grumbles into my shoulder at my movement. I chuckle and turn off the alarm before sitting up.

"Why are you awake? It's Saturday," Sam mumbles into her pillow. I roll my eyes.

"Such a lazy filmmaker. I have reading to do and I'd like to shower before noon," I reply as I stand up. Sam turns her head to look at me. "We can go out for lunch if you'd like," I suggest.

Sam smiles and nods. "That'd be nice. Maybe we can avoid the paparazzi this time."

I had more or less become a small time celebrity. News crews, movie producers, game makers, comic book companies, etc have contacted me. I wasn't really famous for my archaeological find so much as my fight to save my girlfriend.

"God, I hope so. I can't be famous for discovering a lost island. I'm famous because you had to get captured and I had to save you," I tease.

Sam sticks her tongue out at me. I smile and move to kiss her right as my phone rings. I roll my eyes and pick it up. My jaw drops as the man on the other end of the phone begins talking to me. He wants me to join his team on an expedition to Croatia to excavate some of the tombs. I tell him that I'll get back to him as soon as I can and jot down his number. I thank him and vice versa before hanging up.

"Who was that," Sam asks, noticing my excitement.

"That was Dr. Albert Dixon. He wants me to join him on an expedition to Croatia."

Sam smiles brightly and pulls me into a hug. "That's great! Are you going to go?"

I look at my girlfriend of six months and smile. I would love to go, but I can't just leave Sam behind.

"I'll go if they tell me that I can bring you. After all, everything has to be documented," I reply with a wink. Sam hugs me tightly and smiles again.

"Plus, I can't leave you alone. You usually get kidnapped by mad men when I do that," I tease. Sam hits my arm causing me to laugh. "You know it's true! I can't come all the way back to England if you manage to get into another sticky situation."

Sam rests her forehead against my own and smiles. "You just don't want to leave me. Period. Admit it, Croft. You'd be lost without me."

I smile and push her back on the bed, straddling her waist. "Mmmm, there's some truth to that," I say before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Sam moans into my mouth and wraps her arms around my neck. My lips break away from hers and begin trailing down her jaw to her neck. Sam arches her head back to give me more access. I smile as I nip at her pulse point, causing a sharp intake of breath. Sam's hands move up my tank top and cup my breasts through my bra. I bite down on my bottom lip and pull away from her, removing both garments. I remove Sam's t-shirt and move to trail kisses along her collarbone. Sam arches into me as I wrap my lips around her nipple.

"God, Lara," she moans as her fingers thread into my hair.

I smirk around her and let go of it with a 'pop'. She lets out a frustrated noise and glares down at me.

"You're such a tease," she whines.

I chuckle and reconnect our lips. "You love it," I whisper as I trail my fingers up and down her thigh.

"Only because I love you," Sam whispers back.

I smile and connect our lips again. I move my hand past the waistband of her underwear, causing her hips to buck into my hand. My fingers brush past her clit and Sam moans rather loudly. I smirk cockily and slide two fingers into her core. Sam's nails dig into my shoulder blades, causing me to hiss.

"You have too many clothes on," she manages to get out.

I roll my eyes and remove my fingers from her center in order to remove my shorts. "Happy," I question as my fingers slip back inside of her.

Her moaning is the only answer I get. My fingers delve deep inside, causing her nails to dig into my skin more harshly.

"I must say, the scars that will possibly be on my back from your nails are going to be the only ones I welcome," I tease. Sam just bucks her hips in response and I oblige by curling my fingers inside her. Sam's back arches and I smirk again.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper against her soft skin. Sam replies by connecting our lips again. Her fingers loosen on my shoulders and move up to tangle in my hair. I can feel Sam beginning to tighten around my fingers.

"I love you, Sam," I whisper as I curl my fingers just the right way. Sam's walls tighten around my fingers and her body tenses. My name escapes her mouth several times as her orgasm washes over her body. After a few minutes, Sam's body relaxes against the mattress. I smile down at her as I brush a strand of hair from her face. She kisses the palm of my hand and smiles lazily. "I love you too, Lara." I lean down and kiss her again. This kiss is much more gentle than the last few we've shared. "I'm definitely going to have to make sure you can come to Egypt with me. I couldn't live without that," I joke. Sam smiles and nuzzles into my neck again. We lie there for a few minutes before I decide I need to shower.

"I need to shower," I mumble against Sam's neck as I check my watch. It flashes ten o'clock back at me.

Sam nods and unwinds her arms from around me. "Are you not coming?" Sam suddenly perks up at me question.

"I think you owe me for earlier," I say with a suggestive wink.

I throw my underwear out the bathroom door as I turn on the shower. I hear a rather loud thump on the floor before Sam is suddenly pulling me into the shower. I laugh as she pushes me up against the tiled wall.

"What did you do? Fall down?"

Sam blushes slightly and averts her gaze. "I got tangled up in the sheets," she replies meekly.

I laugh and place a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "You're so adorable."

She smiles and brings our lips together. Our kiss slowly becomes more and more heated. Sam's hands begin descending down my body. I hiss as her nails scratch down my abdomen. Sam bites her bottom lip at the sound before dropping to her knees. I moan as she trails kisses up my thighs.

"Sam, don't tease," I groan through clenched teeth.

I hear her chuckle as she delivers a bite to my hip. "You're one to talk, baby."

I give an exasperated sigh and roll my eyes. My sigh quickly turns to a moan as Sam's mouth finally makes contact with my center. My hand drops down to her head and my fingers tangle in her hair. My head makes contact with the tiled wall behind me, but I don't even acknowledge it. Two of Sam's fingers join her tongue. I hold back a scream as her lips wrap around my clit. I was already close from earlier so it didn't take too long. I scream Sam's name as I come undone. She wraps her arms around me to help me support myself.

"Have I told you that I love you today," I ask with a chuckle. Sam smiles and nods before kissing me again.

"Why don't we finish this and then go get lunch?" I smile at Sam and kiss her one last time before actually showering.


	4. Chapter 4

I roll my eyes as at the paparazzi crowd as Sam and I exit our favorite diner. "If I still had that damn shotgun," I mutter.

Sam laughs next to me and intertwines our fingers. I smile down at our joined hands.

"So what do you want to do for dinner since I doubt you want to venture back out," Sam asks as we climb into my jeep.

I put my sunglasses on and run a hand through my hair. I shrug in answer to Sam's question as I start up the jeep. She intertwines our fingers again and I can't help but smile.

"How about we order pizza and watch movies," I suggest, casting a glance at my girlfriend. Sam smiles that bright smile of hers and nods excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea, sweetie." I smile back and squeeze her hand.

The delivery boy is utterly star struck when I answer the door that evening. "Holy shit. You're Lara Croft."

I smile tightly and nod. "That's my name. I can autograph something if you promise not to tell anyone where I live."

He smiles and gives a chuckle. "Here's your pizza, Ms. Croft."

I smile and hand the pizza to Sam as she walks up behind me. I grab a piece of paper from the side table and sign it. I hand it to him as I give him his money.

"Do you need change?" I shake my head and watch his eyes widen.

"It's not a problem, kid. Have a good night." He nods and takes his leave.

Sam smiles at me from the couch. I smile back and drop down next to her.

"That was nice of you," she says after swallowing the food in her mouth.

I shrug nonchalantly and take a bite of my own. "I figure I've got the money and he looked like he could use it."

She nods and curls into me. "Have you thought anymore about the Egypt expedition?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair before nodding. "I'm going to call him tomorrow. I was serious this morning. If you can go, then I'll go. If not, then I'm staying right here with you."

Sam smiles and pushes her lips to mine. "You're amazing, sweetie. I love you."

I smile and rest my forehead against hers. "I love you too, Sam."

I wake up on my own the next morning since it's Sunday. Sam is still curled against my side. She scoots closer to me when she feels my arms loosen their grip on her.

"What time is it," she mumbles into my shoulder.

I cast a glance at our alarm clock, which flashes nine o'clock. I give her the answer and she groans, burying herself into my side.

"Why are you awake?"

I chuckle and kiss her forehead. "Because this is a time that normal people wake up," I tease. Sam shoots me a playful glare. "I'm going to give Dr. Dixon a call," I say as I get out of bed.

Sam's eyes glaze over at the sight of my nude body. I roll my eyes and pull on her sweatshirt from last night.

"Way to hide the view," she jokes.

I smile and walk out of the room. I head to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee and dial Dr. Dixon's number.

"Ms. Croft. I was wondering when you would phone back." I smile at the thought that he was waiting on my call.

"Dr. Dixon, how are you this morning?" He tells me that he's just fine and asks me in turn how I am. I tell him that I'm doing well and we go on.

"Have you thought about my proposition, Ms. Croft?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Indeed I have, Doctor. I have at least one stipulation."

He quickly tells me that I will be paid for my services and his company will be paying for my plane ticket and anything else I need. I laugh lightly before responding.

"That's all great, but not what my stipulation is regarding. I'll come with you if Sam Nishimura can come with me."

There's a slight silence on the other end before he begins laughing. "I'm sorry to laugh, but I must have forgotten to mention that I wanted her to come along. After all, everything needs to be documented, correct?" I smile and tell him that he's correct. "So you're both on board then?" I affirm this and he becomes ecstatic. "Fantastic! I will call you soon regarding all the details. Until next time, Ms. Croft."

I smile and tell him goodbye before hanging up. Sam quirks an eyebrow as she walks into the kitchen, an amused smile on her face. "I take it your conversation went well?"

I nod my head and pull her into me. "You're coming along. I believe he said 'after all, everything needs to be documented, correct'. He's ecstatic to have us coming along."

Sam wraps her arms around me tightly and kisses me. "This is fantastic! When do we leave," Sam questions excitedly.

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. "He said he'd call with the details soon."

Sam nods before moving to pour us each a cup of coffee. "Hopefully I don't get captured by some crazy man trying to appease a dead pharaoh," Sam mutters.

I let out a laugh as I take my cup from her. "Don't worry. Even if you do, I'll be your heroine again."

Sam smiles and kisses me again, biting my bottom lip as she pulls away. "Damn right you will."


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Later

One week later finds us at Dr. Dixon's private hangar. The directions to the place had been easy enough to follow. I grab Sam and mine's bags from the trunk, handing her the camera bag and insisting on carrying the rest. Two men approach us as we approach the plane and take our bags.

"Please be careful with my camera and the equipment," Sam practically whines.

The men and I laugh, but they nod before going to load it up. Sam hits my arm, causing me to arch an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

She smiles and intertwines our fingers together. "For laughing at me. You know better than that, Croft."

A shiver runs down my spine at the slight hint of authority in her voice. She always has to say things like this when I can't do anything about it. Sam shoots me a wink from behind her sunglasses and I growl lightly, causing her to chuckle.

"You can have me all you want when we land. Unless you want to join the mile high club today," she whispers against my ear. I shake my head and continue walking to the plane.

"Ah, Ms. Croft, Ms. Nishimura! So glad you could make it," Dr. Dixon exclaims cheerfully.

I smile and shake his hand. "Please, call me Lara. It's great to be here, doctor."

He smiles and takes my hand in his, shaking it excitedly. "Then I insist that you call me Albert."

I nod and turn to Sam, who introduces herself. "Sam Nishimura, but you can call me Sam. Everyone else does."

Dr. Dixon smiles and shakes hands with her before moving on. "Let me introduce you to some of our other crew members."

A large, slightly dark skinned man emerges from the plane. My face lights up as I recognize him. "Jonah!"

He smiles brightly and runs to us, picking both Sam and I up in his arms. "Sam! Little bird! It's been so long! How have you guys been?" He sets us down and begins looking us over, as if to examine us.

"We've been great, Jonah. How have you been?"

Jonah smiles and shrugs. "Not too much. Just working as a chef wherever I please again."

I smile up at him and shake my head. "I don't think you'll ever change, Jonah," I tease.

He laughs his booming laugh and nods his head. "I have to agree with you on that one."

Sam intertwines our fingers again and leans against me. It's only nine-thirty in the morning so I know she must be tired. We had to get up around seven to make it here on time. I kiss her forehead and Jonah smiles.

"You two got really close after you rescued her that last time. Nobody knew how close. Well, except me," he murmurs with a wink.

I shake my head up at him, but smile nevertheless. Dr. Dixon comes back in on the conversation at this point. "I'm glad you know each other already. This may make it easier on me," he says with a chuckle. The doctor introduces us to a few other people on the crew before ushering us onto the plane. "From England to Croatia, it'll be about a two and a half hour flight. I suggest making yourselves comfortable and possibly taking a nap. I know that's what I'll be doing," Dr. Dixon says with a wink. I smile and shake my head as he walks away.

Sam and I choose to sit in the back corner away from everyone else. While Sam is usually a social butterfly, I never am. Sam is also tired and thus doesn't really feel like socializing. So she says anyway. I think she may be up to something she's not telling me about.

My eyes begin to droop as I watch the landscape fly past through the window. Plane rides have always made me tired. Sam's head is resting against my chest, her hand drawing shapes on the exposed skin above my hips. My eyes slide closed at the soothing motion and my hips involuntarily move closer to her hand.

I hear Sam chuckle and my eyes open, my head moving to look at her. "Someone seems a little eager," she whispers against my neck.

I roll my eyes and move her hand. "You're not winning this, Nishimura," I mumble tiredly.

I can practically feel her pout against my skin and chuckle a little. "Let me sleep now. I'll take care of you when we get to Croatia," I whisper. A quick intake of breath is my only answer. I smirk and close my eyes once more.


	6. Chapter 6

I rub my eyes as we walk out of the plane. The sun is entirely too bright so I pull my sunglasses down over my eyes. We're staying in a hotel for tonight and moving to the field tomorrow. Dr. Dixon checks our party in and gives us our separate room keys. I load our bags onto a cart and move to the elevator.

Sam is practically bouncing in excitement next to me. I smile and shake my head. I find our room quickly and push the cart in, quickly unloading our bags before pushing it out in the hallway. There is no way I'm taking that back downstairs. I hear the water in the shower running and smile.

Sam always has been big on showering after a long trip. I drop down on the bed and lay back. My eyelids begin to droop again and I fight sleep as long as I can. It finally overtakes me, darkness overcoming my vision.

I jolt awake as I feel a pressure on my stomach. Sam's grey eyes look down at me from her position.

"Who knew the big, bad Lara Croft needed to sleep," she teases.

I smile tiredly and rub my eyes. "You know plane rides make me tired, Sam," I say while moving to wrap my fingers around the back of her neck.

Sam smiles and lets me pull her into a kiss.

"You're right. I do know that. But I also know two things that get you excited," she mumbles against my lips. I quirk an eyebrow and wait for her to continue. "Discovering ancient, lost places," she replies, kissing my jaw. I clench my teeth in an effort to keep myself together. "And me," she says, dropping her towel from her body.

My jaw slackens and my instincts take over. I pull Sam into a searing kiss, using her surprise to my advantage, and flip us over.

"Always the dominant one," Sam murmurs while pushing her hands up my trademark tank top. I hiss as her nails scratch the skin of my abs and torso. "Off," she practically begs.

My hands move quickly, taking off both my tank top and bra. Sam's hands wrap around my neck, pulling me into another kiss. As the kiss escalates in heat and passion, Sam's hands move down my body. A low moan escapes me as her fingers tease my breasts.

"Always the tease," I mumble against her lips.

Sam smirks up at me and gives me a wink, letting her hands drop to the button of my cargo pants. "You talk too much sometimes, sweetie," she says while pushing my pants down my hips.

I move and help her get rid of them before removing my underwear.

"Says the one who talks all the time," I mutter.

Sam opens her mouth to reply, but only a moan escapes as I push two fingers into her. I feel her nails dig into my shoulder blades and my head drops to her shoulder.

"Always with the nails," I moan into her shoulder.

Sam laughs the best she can as my fingers continue to pump in and out of her. I curl my fingers slightly and Sam almost falls apart in my hands.

"Not this time, Croft. You're going to have to work for it."

I growl into her skin before letting my teeth sink into her collarbone. Sam's nails dig deeper into my skin causing me to bite harder. I curl my fingers again and feel Sam begin to tighten around me.

"Have I told you that I love you today," Sam asks, breathing heavily.

I smirk and kiss the fresh bruise in her skin. "You haven't. But don't worry. I know you love me. Lots of people do," I whisper with a wink.

Sam captures my lips in a passionate kiss causing my fingers to slow down. I moan against my girlfriend's lips and curl my fingers one last time. Sam screams my name as she falls apart in my arms, her nails still digging into my shoulder blades. I let her ride it out before removing my fingers and getting up to examine my shoulders.

"We're going to have to clean these when you're able to move again."

Sam smiles lazily and laughs. I watch her sit up and move to our medical supplies bag. I sit down on the bed while she applies iodine to my wounds and bandages them up. I smile as I feel kisses pressed to my shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs into my skin.

I kiss her cheek as she rests her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. How about we go get dinner and then come back here and relax?" Sam nods and wraps her arms around me tightly. "I love you, Lara," she mumbles into my shoulder. I smile and rest my cheek against hers. "I love you too, Sam."

I wake up to the feeling of Sam's fingers tracing the scar on my abdomen. My lips find the crown of her head and I feel her smile against my neck.

"I think this is the first time you've ever been awake before me," I mutter into her hair.

Sam laughs and pulls her head away to look at me. "I can go back to sleep if you're going to insult me," she teases.

I smile and pull her closer to me. "Oh no, Nishimura. You're awake and you're staying that way."

Sam smiles and presses her lips to mine. "Are you excited for today?"

I smile and nod slightly. "Yeah, of course. I'm ready to investigate some ancient tombs with my amazing girlfriend."

Sam smiles and turns to look at the alarm clock. "We should probably get up and start getting ready then."

I nod and push myself off of the mattress. "I'm going to shower then," I say as I stretch out my arms.

Sam's eyes darken slightly and that mischievous smile makes its way onto her face. "Sam, we'll never be on time if we have shower sex," I say incredulously.

Sam rolls her eyes and begins to pout. "Lara, we're going to be on the field for at least two weeks. Who knows when we'll be able to have shower sex again?" I nibble on my bottom lip before sighing in defeat and walking to the bathroom. I hear Sam congratulate herself and shake my head before turning the shower on.

I apologize to Dr. Dixon as we finally arrive in the hotel lobby. He smiles and waves his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Lara. We're in no real rush. However, now that you're here, why don't we all go get breakfast before heading out?" Everyone agrees and we head out to get breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

I blow a lock of hair from my face that has fallen from my ponytail. I cough and think about how much I actually hate tombs. "Lara," Sam calls from behind me. I turn and offer a hand to my girlfriend, helping her step over a large pile of debris.

"Thanks," she says, brushing her lips across my cheek.

I smile and turn back towards the path, following Dr. Dixon. We continue on for a little while longer before he comes to stop.

"It seems as though we've hit an obstacle." I look around him at what appears to be a large, stone door in front of us.

It seems sealed tight and there doesn't appear to be away around it. I step forward and run my hands over the markings on the door.

"This is a fake tomb," I say as I read the markings. Dr. Dixon looks surprised, but doesn't doubt me. "Oh my God," I mumble.

Sam's suddenly directly behind me, her camera rolling. "What? What is it?"

My excitement is slowly increasing until I'm practically bouncing up and down. "These markings are directions."

Sam arches an eyebrow and Dr. Dixon and the other crewmembers look at me quizzically.

"Directions to the Lost City of Atlantis," I say with excitement evident in my voice.

Dr. Dixon is suddenly hugging me and I'm laughing. "I never even expected to find anything like this," he exclaims.

Sam is getting the markings on her camera, but the proud smile is evident on her face.

"I say we go out and celebrate tonight. We'll continue our expedition tomorrow," Dr. Dixon announces. Everyone of course agrees, even though we've only been on the field for less than a day.

Sam snuggles into my side after we get back to the campsite that night. "I'm so proud of you, Lara," she mumbles into my neck.

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. "I wouldn't be here without you, Sam." I can feel Sam's smile against my skin and can't help but grin.

"I can't believe we're going to find Atlantis tomorrow. This is so exciting," Sam whispers excitedly.

I chuckle and kiss her forehead. "And you thought archaeology was boring," I tease.

Sam laughs and traces the scar on my side again. I shiver at her touch causing her to chuckle.

"I believe I owe you for making us late this morning," Sam whispers.

I smirk at the mischievous sparkle in Sam's eyes. "I don't know. I'm pretty tired," I tease.

Sam narrows her eyes playfully and tackles me back onto our makeshift bed. "It's not nice to lie, Lara."

I smile up at Sam and wrap my hand around the nape of her neck. Sam's playful expression slowly dissolves and a loving one replaces it.

"I love you so much, sweetie," she whispers. I smile and pull her face down to mine.

"I love you too, Sam," I whisper back.

Sam's lips connect with mine in a gentle kiss, causing me to smile again. Sam pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. She lets out a yawn and I kiss her nose, provoking a small smile.

"Let's go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I mumble.

Sam nods and we both move to change into our sleep attire. Sam quickly became accustomed to the fact that I sleep in a sports bra and my underwear. She doesn't mind though because it gives her access to the scar on my side. I smile as she moves under the blankets, cuddling into my side. Her hand automatically finds my side, stroking the puckered skin. Sam's cool hands felt nice against my hot skin. The motion soon enough becomes soothing to both of us as we drift off into a peaceful slumber.

I growl in frustration at the unidentified marking. I've been attempting to find it in any one of the numbers of books we have at our disposal, but to no avail. My head drops to the desk and I sigh exasperatedly. Fingers begin running gently through my hair and I look up into Sam's grey eyes.

"You need to take a break, sweetie. You're exhausting yourself."

I shake my head and start to turn back to my book. Sam's fingers tighten in my hair as she pulls my head back to look at her.

My jaw clenches reflexively and my eyes narrow. "Sam, I need to figure out what this symbol means. Just let me finish this book, please. I'll take a break after, I promise."

Sam shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and lets go of my hair. "I'm holding you to it, Croft."

I grab her wrist as she starts to walk away and pull her towards me, into my lap. I nuzzle into her neck and hear her sigh. "I love you, Sam," I say against her skin.

Her arms wrap around my shoulders to pull me closer. "I love you too, Lara. Now, hurry up and finish this damn book so we can get lunch."

I chuckle at her response and let her remain where she is. She hands me the book I've been studying for the last half hour and leans back into my body. I sigh and begin going over the pages studiously once more. My eyes are really just scanning the pages when I finally find it. I jolt a little, causing Sam to look at me before grabbing her camera. I pull my notebook towards me and begin scribbling furiously, attempting to decode the message. Sam makes sure to catch everything and doesn't ask any questions until I'm done.

"It's Northwest of the island. I have to tell the others immediately," I say quickly.

Sam jumps off my lap and follows me to Dr. Dixon's tent. I excitedly tell him about my findings and he's hugging me just like the other day.

"Oh, Lara! This is so exciting! We're going to find Atlantis," he exclaims. I smile and laugh with him. "I'll let everyone know at lunch. We'll start packing immediately. We'll drive up that way and stay in a hotel so I can get all the preparations ready such as scuba gear, submarines, boats, etc." I nod and let him continue rambling. "I can never thank you enough, Lara. I'm so glad I invited you to come along," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I thank him and then excuse myself. Sam follows me, recording everything she possibly can. I turn to look at her and the camera quickly moves to my face.

I quirk an eyebrow and smirk a little. "You were checking out my ass, weren't you?"

A blush colors Sam's cheeks and a wide grin overcomes my features. "Not my fault you look great in those shorts."

I laugh and roll my eyes. The warm climate of Croatia has caused me to forgo my cargo pants in favor of shorts. Shorts that may be a little short in hindsight. I wink at my girlfriend and turn around, continuing the walk to our tent.


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride to the Northwest of Croatia is hot, monotonous, and boring as hell. Sam falls asleep, her head against my shoulder. When we arrive at the hotel and I wake her up, her hair is stuck to her face with sweat.

"Maybe you should take your leather jacket off," I mumble.

Sam mumbles sleepily and I just laugh and help her out of the car. "Come on, let's get you to an air conditioned room."

Sam's leather jacket is the first thing to come off as we enter our room. She sighs and drops onto our bed, rubbing her face all over the bedspread.

"Hey, don't get your sweat all over everything," I chastise mockingly.

Sam sticks her tongue out at me and I laugh. "I'll get my sweat all over you," she mumbles into our mattress.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Great comeback," I retort as I drop onto the bed. Sam mumbles something unintelligible into the bed and I can't help but grin.

"Why don't you go shower," I suggest. Sam mumbles again, but pushes herself off the bed and moves to the bathroom. I smile and shake my head before turning on the TV.

Sam comes out about a half hour later, much less sweaty than she was when she went in.

She shoots me a sly grin and I quirk an eyebrow. "Have I told you that you look great in those shorts?"

I scoff and shake my head. "Yes, right after I caught you staring at my ass earlier, remember?"

Sam smiles and begins pulling on her sleep attire, which consists of a tank top and underwear. She drops onto the bed next to me, curling into my side. We lay there for a few more minutes before I decide that I should probably shower as well. I move away from my now sleeping girlfriend and strip myself of my clothes before stepping into the shower.

I pull on my sports bra and underwear before I slip into bed. I have to maneuver Sam quite a bit in order to get her under the covers, but I manage. Sam's head nuzzles into my neck automatically as I lay down next to her. I smile and intertwine our fingers under the covers.

"I love you, Sam," I whisper into her hair. Sam mumbles something unintelligible back causing my smile to widen. _God, I want to make this woman my wife some day._

Three Years Later

I wake up as my phone rings. I groan and roll over, reaching over my wife's nude body to find it. My hand finally finds it and I answer it groggily. It's another expedition leader, wanting my help on a mission. I sigh and shake my head. After the Atlantis find, I'd been getting calls like this constantly. People just don't seem to understand that I want a break for a little while.

I politely decline before hanging up and placing my phone back on the bedside table. Sam stirs a little and I smile down at my wife of two and a half years. We had gotten married shortly after we returned from the Atlantis expedition. I decided I never wanted her away from me again and needed her by my side for the rest of my life. We might as well have started dating in our freshman year of university anyway, so we had really waited long enough. After Yamatai, I just couldn't take losing her again. Ever. Sam's fingers running over the scar on my side brings me back to reality.

"Good morning," she mumbles into my neck.

I smile and let my lips ghost across her forehead. "Good morning, love."

Sam's arms loosen their hold around my shoulders as she pulls back to look at me.

"Who was on the phone?"

I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear before answering. "Another expedition leader wanting me on their team to God knows where. I declined again," I reply with a sigh.

Sam shoots me a sympathetic glance. "Sam, don't. I'm not ready to be back in the field yet. Especially with our child on the way," I mumble as my fingers run over her stomach.

Sam and I had talked about children at length. That's why we decided after our first year of marriage to have one. Sam had insisted on finding someone that looked identical to me, which resulted in a really long search for said man. Sam finally found the right one about six months ago. Her fingers run through my hair and I snap out of my daze.

"And I sure as hell won't be like my father, Sam."

Sam's arms wind themselves around me once again. "It'll be okay, Lara. Our child can grow up just like you did and it wouldn't matter. What matters is that our child will turn out to be an amazing person just like you. You're one of the world's greatest archaeologists because of your father."

I sigh and rest my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

Sam simply shrugs and pushes her lips to mine lovingly. "It's okay. I guess I still love you," she teases.

I scoff and gently push her shoulder. Sam giggles and kisses my own shoulder. "What do you want for breakfast," I ask as I push myself into a sitting position.

Sam perks up at the mention of food and I smile. "Anything involving bacon," she replies excitedly.

I smile and nod before getting up. "Pancakes and bacon then?" Sam nods enthusiastically and I smile again. "I'll go get it started. Come down when you're ready," I say, leaning down to connect our lips again.

Sam nods and moves to our bathroom after our lips break. I smile at my wife one last time before making my way downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm reading my journal from Yamatai and drinking coffee when Sam finally comes downstairs. I feel Sam's lips brush my forehead and lean into her touch. Her hands settle on my strong shoulders as she drops into my lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I nuzzle my face into her neck as the tears begin to fall. My scarred arms wrap tightly around my wife.

"I just can't ever bear the thought of losing you. I was so scared on Yamatai, Sam. If I hadn't been able to save you, I don't think I could've gone on with my life," I say into her neck.

Sam nuzzles my hair and strokes my skin softly. "Oh, Lara. Stop beating yourself up over that. Yamatai was years ago and you didn't lose me. You saved me, never let me out of your sight again, asked me to marry you, and now we're having a child together. You'll never lose me. You're stuck with me," she says the last part in a teasing tone.

I smile into her skin and pull her impossibly closer. One of her hands drops from my shoulder to my waist and begins stroking the scar there.

"Did I ever actually tell you how I got that scar?" Sam smiles a little and shakes her head. "I was captured by someone right after I washed up on the beach. He knocked me unconscious and dragged me to his hideout. When I regained consciousness, I was hanging upside down in some sort of contraption. I managed to swing back and forth until I knocked the corpse next to me onto the ground and caught the wood near my own rope on fire. I finally caught the cloth wrapped around me on fire and managed to fall to the ground. I didn't see the piece of rebar until it was too late. It went right through my side. Pulling it out was a bitch and I had to cauterize it later on before I found you in the palace."

Sam's eyes are wide with surprise. "You're amazing, Lara Croft. Do you know that? I never would've been able to do the things you did on that island."

I give my wife a small smile and shrug my shoulders. "You've told me that I'm amazing once or twice. Although I think you were screaming it," I mutter with a wink.

Sam's jaw drops open and she begins to laugh. "That was a good one. It's nice to see that you have a playful side every once in awhile."

I smile and shake my head as her stomach growls loudly. "Let's get some food in you. Is there anything you want to do today," I ask as I move to get her food from the kitchen.

Sam shakes her head as I place her plate down and take my chair once more. "No. We should get started on the nursery soon I think."

I raise an eyebrow as I take a sip of coffee. "What color are you wanting to do? We need to paint it," I say as I close my journal.

Sam hates surprises and thus we had found out we are having a baby girl a couple months back. Sam seems to ponder my question as she chews her food. "Purple or yellow?"

I cringe slightly at the second suggestion. "Definitely purple. Well, do you want to go pick the shade and such today? I can get started on it if you'd like. Maybe set up the crib and such too."

Sam smiles brightly at me and kisses my cheek. "We probably should get started on it. She could be here early for all we know."

I smile and nod. "Okay. Let me just grab a shower and throw on some decent clothes first."


	10. Chapter 10

I blow a lock of hair from my face as I strip my plaid, button up shirt off. I'm now down to a tank top and ripped up jeans. My new Doc Marten's had been removed before I began painting. The room in our house picked for the nursery is rather large so I only have about a quarter of the room done after an hour and a half. I silently curse Sam for picking the second largest bedroom in our house for this. Sam's voice carries up the stairs and through the hallways to the room I'm in.

"Lara," she yells.

My ears pick up on the tone in her voice. She's impatient about something. I check my watch and notice it's almost six thirty. Dinner must be ready. I drop my paint roller in the tray and dart downstairs. Sam quirks an eyebrow as I jog into the kitchen.

"I've been yelling for like five minutes."

I give her a sheepish smile and shrug my shoulders. "Sorry. I got a little caught up I guess."

Sam smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. "At least it's on something other than a dusty book."

I chuckle and kiss the crown of her head. "Let's eat, Sam. I'll take a break from painting the rest of tonight. I'll try to finish tomorrow." Sam nods and follows me to the dining room.

Our daughter is born three months later. Sam practically breaks my hand giving birth to her, but I'm tough. Our daughter is a perfect mix of the two of us. She has Sam's black hair, eye shape, small hands and feet. She has my blue eyes, face shape, skin tone, and long legs. She's going to be a looker when she gets older. Sam and I had deliberated on a name for months on end. Sarah Anne Croft is the final verdict. And it fits her perfectly.

Two Years Later

Two years later finds us with a two-year-old daughter and a one-year-old son. They're a handful that's for sure. I blame Sam. Our son's name is Conrad Roth Croft. The name was my idea, but Sam supported it all the way. I still have yet to be on another expedition. I know if I ever do another, it'll be a few years away. I don't want my children having the same one I did.

Eight Years Later

By the time Sarah is ten, I've decided that maybe I can get back into expeditions. I'm currently reviewing a tome over ancient Egypt. There are still quite a few undiscovered tombs within the pyramids. Not to mention the City of the Dead. I feel arms wrap around my shoulders and look back into Sam's eyes.

"Dinner is almost ready," she mumbles into my hair.

I nod and mark my place in my book before standing up. Sam's hands drop to my waist, her right hand finding the scar on my waist.

"What are you thinking about," she asks.

I pull away from her slightly and run a hand through my hair. "I'm thinking about forming an expedition. I'll be contacting Dr. Dixon in a few days to see what he thinks."

Sam's face brightens automatically. "That's fantastic! You're not going anywhere without me."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "I hadn't even considered leaving you behind. What about the kids?"

Sam and I had decided it was best to have them homeschooled in the event that things like this came up.

"We'll take them with. They have your adventurous side, Lara. You know they wouldn't stay behind," Sam replies.

I smile down at my wife and kiss her forehead. "Let's just hope neither of them inherited your ability to get kidnapped," I tease.

Sam's eyes narrow playfully and I can't help but smirk. Her hands are suddenly moving, pushing themselves up my shirt. My jaw clenches automatically, causing Sam to smirk up at me.

"The kids could walk in at any minute," I manage through my teeth.

Sam's body presses against my own and I sigh at her soft touch. "That's the most exciting part," Sam whispers against my lips.

A shiver runs down my spine at her tone. I lean in to capture her lips and groan as she pulls away from me.

"Dinner is waiting," she calls over her shoulder.

I growl low in my throat and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I just had to fall for the tease," I mumble to myself. I hear Sam chuckle down the hallway and narrow my eyes a little. _I'll get you back later_, I think to myself before heading down to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

I kiss the top of Sarah's head as I walk into the dining room. She shoots me that smile that makes my heart practically melt. It's Sam's smile through and through. I smile as I spot the book on her lap.

"Your mama's going to get upset if she finds out you're trying to read at the table again," I tell her as I pick up the book.

I look at the cover and smile again. It's a book on Ancient Egypt. "Are you interested in these kinds of things, Sarah?"

I glance at the page of hieroglyphics she has stopped on. She nods excitedly and smiles at me brightly. "We don't really talk about it in school though. We went over the pyramids briefly, but then we just stopped. I feel like there's so much more to the Ancient Egyptians than the pyramids."

My jaw drops slightly at my daughter's statement. I swear she's wise beyond her years sometimes.

"I completely agree. I'm calling my friend Dr. Dixon in a couple days to see what he thinks on making an expedition there."

Sarah's excitement is suddenly through the roof. "Do I get to go? I get to go, right? You have to let me go, mom! Please!"

I chuckle and roll my eyes. She's just like Sam sometimes. Conrad suddenly comes running into the room, demanding to know what's going on. I smile at my son. He received my hair, my thin build, and a few of my facial features. Otherwise, he's a spitting image of Sam.

"Mom's going to Egypt!"

Conrad's eyes light up and suddenly both of my children are begging me to take them. Sam shoots me an amused smile from the kitchen and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Oh that's real mature, Lara!"

I smile and shoot her a wink before turning back to my children. "I don't know. There's going to be a lot of dusty, old tombs and mummies. Are you sure you guys are up for it," I tease.

Sarah rolls her eyes and Conrad shoots me a small glare. "We're Crofts, mom. We'll take anything you can throw at us."

I smile proudly at my son. He's so much like namesake sometimes that it's scary. I sigh and smile at my children.

"I suppose you can come along then."

My children both squeal happily before throwing their arms around me. "I can't wait! This is going to be so exciting," Sarah exclaims.

I smile and shake my head slightly before going to help Sam with dinner. "You're such a softie with those kids," Sam teases as I begin picking dishes up to take to the dining room.

"Well they're a lot like their mama sometimes and I find it very hard to say no to her as well," I reply with a wink. Sam smiles at me and kisses me before following me to the dining room.

The phone call with Dr. Dixon goes well. He's all on board for the expedition and can't wait to begin. We make plans for next week to meet with his team and figure out all the equipment we'll need. Sam is next to me, recording the entire conversation via her video camera. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her.

"Even though the great Lara Croft is now thirty-two years of age and wise beyond her years, she still acts like our ten year old daughter from time to time."

I narrow my eyes at her playfully and continue my conversation with Dr. Dixon. We decide next Wednesday will work just fine before ending our call.

By next Wednesday, my entire family is practically bouncing with excitement. Sarah hasn't quit talking about Egypt since she found out about the expedition. Conrad hasn't stopped going on about mummies and treasure. And Sam just hasn't quit talking, period. I run a hand through my hair as I go over the paperwork on my desk. I've managed to dig out all my files and books on Egypt. I've been holed up in my office for several hours.

There's a knock on my door and I almost welcome the interruption. Sarah peeks around the door and I can't help but smile.

"Mama says to tell you that dinner is ready. She says you've been in here with these dusty, old books for far too long."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "She would say something like that," I say as I stand up and stretch. "Unfortunately, she's right this time. I have been here much too long."

Sarah smiles up at me as she comes over and begins examining the things on my desk. "Have you finished your book on Ancient Egypt," I question.

Sarah arches an eyebrow and scoffs. "I finished that last week, mom."

I smile and shake my head. She's way too much like me from time to time. "Well, I'm finished with this one if you want to take it off my hands," I tell her as I pick a book up from my desk.

It's over hieroglyphics and Ancient Egyptian culture. Sarah's eyes light up and she snatches the book from me. I chuckle and pick her up. "We should get to dinner. You know how your mama gets when I'm late to dinner."

Sarah giggles at that and wraps her arms around my neck. I shiver as she traces one of my scars. "How did you get this scar, mom?"

I tense slightly at the question. Sam and I don't talk about Yamatai often, especially around the children.

"I got it on an expedition when I was younger," I reply as I set her down at the table.

Sarah has a questioning look in her eyes, but doesn't question me any further. I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Sam's waist. She must feel how tense I am because she asks me what's wrong.

"Sarah found one of the scars on my neck and asked me how I got it," I whisper.

Sam turns in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. "Oh, sweetie. What did you say?"

I sigh and bury my face into her neck. "I told her that I got it on an expedition when I was younger. I'm not lying. I'm just not telling her everything."

Sam's lips brush my cheek and I lean into the contact. "One day, we'll tell them. We'll have to. But for now, they're too young. They wouldn't understand what happened. Hell, I barely understand what happened sometimes," Sam replies jokingly.

I smile slightly and rest my forehead against hers. Sam's hand moves from my neck and strokes the scar on my hip through my shirt. I push closer to her, effectively pushing her up against the counter. Sam's eyes darken slightly and I smirk. I back away and pick up a couple food dishes to take to the dining room.

"Tease," Sam yells playfully after me. I smirk again and laugh at her whining tone. "I've still got it," I murmur with a wink.

"Ah, there you are Lara!" I smile at Dr. Dixon and move forward to hug him. He smiles down at my children and pulls Sam into a hug.

"How are you all doing?"

I give him a shrug and a smile. "I've been studying a lot, Sam's been recording every waking moment of my life, and these two are driving me insane," I reply as I motion to my children.

Dr. Dixon laughs as he sits back down. "Sarah, you look more and more like your mother every day," he says with a smile. Sarah blushes slightly and thanks him. "Conrad, my boy. Still as handsome as ever I see." Conrad smirks and thanks him before sitting next to his sister.

Dr. Dixon and I begin discussing details for our expedition. The rest of the crew begins showing up and I smile as I see Jonah and Reyes walk through the door.

"Lara, Sam, nice to see you again," Reyes says with a small smile.

I smile and introduce our children to one of the people that saved my life. "They look so much like you two," she replies.

I smile and nod. "I'm glad you're joining us, Reyes." She smiles and takes a seat next to Jonah. If only Roth and Alex were here. It would be just like old times.

Egypt

I have to grab Sarah as our plane lands to prevent her from running off. The journal I had given her to write in is grasped firmly in her hand. She sends me a small glare and I arch an eyebrow in warning. She sighs in defeat and waits impatiently for us to get all of our things. "We'll stay here in Cairo for the evening. We'll move to set up camp in the morning," Dr. Dixon reminds everyone.

Sarah continues to bounce up and down at the hotel. I roll my eyes and huff slightly.

"She gets that from you," I whisper to Sam.

Sam smiles tiredly and shakes her head. "She's just excited, Lara. You're a famous archaeologist and she wants to be just like you. You should be flattered."

I nod and rest my head on Sam's shoulder. "We should probably get them fed. Maybe food will make her tired," I mumble.

Sam laughs at my comment and shoves me lightly.

"I'm being serious. If I ever acted like this on an expedition, I'm sincerely sorry."

Sam smiles and brushes her lips across my forehead. "Okay, kids. Let's get some food and then get you to bed. We have to be up early."

Sarah is up the minute the alarm goes off the next morning. I groan and tighten my grip on Sam. I hear my wife sigh and burrow further into my body.

"Mom! It's time to get up! We have to meet Dr. Dixon and the rest of the crew soon!" I open my mouth to reply, but Conrad quickly cuts me off.

"Sarah, shut up. It's too early for you to be this loud."

Sam snorts into my neck and I can't help but smile at my son. "Alright, you two cut it out. Get dressed. Don't forget to wear your hiking boots."

I pull away from Sam and she groans. "I know you don't want to get up, but it's going to benefit us both if you do."

Sam groans again but rolls over and out of bed. "She couldn't take an interest in filmmaking. She just had to find archaeology interesting," Sam grumbles.

I chuckle at my wife and pull myself out of bed. Sarah is already dressed and my eyes roll involuntarily.

"Bloody hell, did you sleep in your outfit?" Sam punches my arm and mouths 'language' at me.

Sarah shakes her head and continues waiting on the rest of us to get ready. I pull on a clean tank top, cargo pants, and my new boots. Sam walks out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top, her video camera already slung over her shoulder. Conrad finishes lacing his boots and stands up, stifling a yawn. I ruffle his hair and he swats at my hand playfully. "Alright, kids. Let's get this show on the road."


	12. Chapter 12

Getting close to the pyramids is the hard part considering they're a rather large tourist attraction. We park as close as possible, but we still have a bit of a walk. We're to meet an official sent by the Egyptian government near the Pyramid of Giza. He's to show us where to set up camp and tell us what times we're allowed to excavate and all that rubbish. We make it about halfway to our destination when Conrad decides he's tired of walking. I look at him incredulously when he asks me to carry him.

"Conrad Roth, you're eight years old for God's sake," I tell him.

He begins to pout and it's that same pout Sam gives me when she wants something. I groan and scoop him up, placing him on my shoulders. Sam smiles at me and shakes her head.

"You're no longer a Croft. You're a Nishimura," I mumble up to my son.

Sam swats my arm and shoots me a small glare. "I take offense to that." I grin at my wife and wink down at my daughter as she begins giggling.

"Oh, come now. It's only a joke," I say, nudging Sam's shoulder.

Sam rolls her eyes and pulls her camera out. "The great Lara Croft is once again showing that she's the same age as our daughter by making fun of me."

I smile and lean over to kiss her cheek. "I don't think a ten year old would know how to do that thing with their tongue that you love so much," I whisper against Sam's skin.

The reaction I want is instantaneous as Sam shivers despite the heat of Egypt. I smile and press a kiss to the spot below her ear. "You owe me later," she grumbles.

I nod and wink back at my wife. We managed to talk Sarah and Conrad into bringing their own tent. Call me a bad parent if you wish, but that doesn't change the fact that I still enjoy bedding my wife from time to time.

I kneel down and let my son descend from my shoulders as we arrive at our destination. Sam's camera is out and recording in a matter of seconds.

"You're going to overheat in that leather jacket, Sam. Remember what happened in Croatia?"

Sam nods and hands me her camera to hold while she shrugs her jacket off. I hand her the camera back and pack her jacket into my backpack. Dr. Dixon moves forward and begins speaking with the official.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Conrad whines.

I roll my eyes at my son and shoot a look at my wife. "He gets that whining thing from you."

Sam grins and puts her camera away, realizing there isn't much to film right now. "Conrad, we have to wait for Dr. Dixon to finish talking before we can set up camp and eat," Sam tells our son.

Conrad groans and Sarah rolls her eyes at him. "Get over it, Conrad. How can you possibly be hungry when we're to begin exploring pyramids tonight?"

I smile down at my daughter. "She gets that from you," Sam mumbles into my shoulder. I wrap an arm around my wife and kiss her forehead.

"Well, she's a Croft. It's in our nature." Sam rests her head against my shoulder and smiles.

"Well unfortunately the Croft line is incredibly dense when it comes to romantic feelings. If she follows in your footsteps entirely, she won't have sex until she's twenty-one," Sam teases.

I growl low in my throat and shoot her a playful glare. "I resent that statement." Sam laughs and presses a kiss to my neck.

"I'm only playing. She has my blood. She'll be in the game in no time." I look at my wife incredulously and arch an eyebrow.

"Not if I have a say in it."

Sam smiles and pulls her camera out again as Sarah begins to write in her journal while glancing at a book I'd given her last night. I can't help but smile at how much Sarah is like me at the young age of ten. Conrad continues to whine so I finally pull a granola bar from my side pocket in my bag and hand it to him. He squeals happily and begins to eat.

"He's definitely your son," I whisper to Sam.

She smiles and glances up at me. "Every bit as much as she's your daughter."

I drop onto our makeshift mattress after I've finished setting up the tent. Sam was busy recording the entire time so she was of no help. The kids set up their own tent and didn't seem to keen on helping me. I close my eyes and sigh. This mattress is much less comfortable than the one we have at home or even the one in the hotel room, but it'll do I suppose. I don't hear the flap of the tent open or the sound of my wife's camera turning on. My hand immediately flies to the nine millimeter holstered to my hip as pressure settles on my thighs.

"Lara, it's me. Relax, sweetie. We're not on Yamatai anymore," she whispers as she sets her camera down.

I feel my body relax and let Sam intertwine our fingers. "I'm sorry. Expeditions make me jumpy. It's been so long, Sam." Sam smiles at me sympathetically and leans down to rest her forehead against mine. "There's so much more at stake this time. It would've been hard enough losing you on Yamatai. The thought of losing you and our children tears me apart," I whisper.

Sam's lips brush my cheek and I lean into the contact. "We'll be fine, Lara. We have you to protect us. I doubt anyone even has the guts to go against you anymore. And they're a flaming idiot if they think they stand a chance." I smile at my wife and push my lips to hers.

"I love you," I manage between kisses.

Sam's lips curl into a small smile against my own. "I love you too."

My hips buck slightly as Sam's fingers graze the scar on my side. "You still owe me from earlier," she whispers against my ear.

I shiver at her tone and thread my fingers through her belt loops, pulling her impossibly closer. "I believe you're right."

Our lips reconnect in a clash of flesh and teeth. Sam's nails dig into my hips as my teeth bite down on her lower lip. I sit up slightly as her hands begin to drag up my torso, pushing my shirt up in an attempt to remove it. My back arches as her hands cup my breasts through my bra.

"Tease," I mumble against her lips.

Sam chuckles and continues to push my shirt up.

"Hey, mom!"

My hands move up to pull my shirt down quickly and Sam removes herself from my lap. Conrad and Sarah's heads poke in and I attempt to act like I wasn't just be ravaged moments beforehand.

"We're hungry."

I roll my eyes and push myself up from my mattress. "Alright, fine. I'll get something started."

They both smile brightly and remove themselves from our tent. I turn to Sam, shooting her a small glare. 'Later' I mouth at her before stepping out of our tent. Sam giggles behind me, mumbling something about the joys of having children, before following me out of the tent.


	13. Chapter 13

The children finish eating before Sam and I do. Sarah wants to enter the pyramids now and I have to tell her no. She begins to pout and I simply roll my eyes.

"Don't even try that with me. We're going in tomorrow morning and I think you can wait until then." Sarah huffs and gets up, stomping off to her tent. Sam begins to laugh at our daughter's antics and I can't help but smile. "I don't know why you're laughing. I can personally say that I've seen you throw tantrums quite similar to that one."

Sam's laughter stops and she shoots me a mock glare. I shoot her a grin and she dissolves back into laughter. "I have to say, I don't think you've ever thrown a tantrum over an expedition."

I nod in agreement with my wife and brush my lips across her cheek. "Well of course not. There are much more important things to throw tantrums over. Like you withholding sex when you want something outlandish."

Sam cocks an eyebrow in response. "Outlandish is not a word that's in my vocabulary, Croft."

I roll my eyes at my wife and shake my head. "Of course it isn't. You have that typical rich, spoiled girl attitude about everything."

Sam gasps and places a hand on her chest in mock hurt. "I find that slightly offending. No matter how true. I'm withholding privileges until you say you're sorry."

My jaw drops and I turn to gauge how serious she is. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding." Sam just winks before getting up and walking to our tent.

I clean everything up around the fire, put the fire out, and check on the kids before heading to my own tent that evening. Sam's camera is immediately in my face as I enter our temporary home.

"Here's our star now, Lara Croft."

I roll my eyes and push her camera out of my face. "You know how I feel about this, Sam. I hate having your camera shoved in my face. Especially when I'm tired."

Sam nods and turns her camera off, patting the spot beside her. I pull my tank top over my head and my shorts down my legs. Sam's eyes rake over my body and I smirk down at her. I crawl under the unzipped sleeping bag we're sharing and wrap my arms around her. Sam's lips brush my collarbone and I shiver. My eyes close of their own accord and I can feel myself beginning to drift off. Sam's fingers continue to graze my sides and hips. My body jolts slightly as her thumb brushes over her favorite scar on my side.

"You're falling asleep while I'm trying to seduce you? I'm offended," Sam says with a small chuckle.

My arms tighten around her waist and pull her impossibly closer to me. "I'm sorry, Sam. We've had a rather long day. I also carried our son on my shoulders part of the way here," I grumble into her hair.

Sam laughs and pulls back from my neck to connect our lips. I can't help but smile at the feel of her soft lips against mine. "You're a great mom, Lara. But you're an even better wife," she whispers against my lips.

I rest my forehead against hers and narrow my eyes playfully. "This is one of your ploys to get in my pants isn't it?" Sam huffs and sticks her bottom lip out in a pout. I laugh and brush my lips across her cheek. "Oh, come on. You know you're allowed in my pants anytime you like," I mutter teasingly against her skin.

Sam's breath hitches and I grin. Sam starts to reply, but I cut her off with a yawn. Her eyes narrow slightly and she gives me a small smile.

"I'll get you in the morning. Go to sleep, Lara. You deserve it." I smile and kiss the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Sam," I whisper, my hold on her waist increasing. Sam smiles up at me and strokes my scar gently. "I love you too, Lara. And don't you ever forget it."

Rather than waking up to my alarm clock the next morning, I awake to my daughter barging into our tent. I groan into my pillow and curl closer to Sam, hoping she'll deal with Sarah.

"Mom! Come on! We get to enter the tombs today!"

Sam's right when she says that Sarah is far too much like me. Sarah jumps on top of my body and begins prodding at me.

"Sarah, what time is it?"

My daughter doesn't answer right away and I know right then that I shouldn't be awake. Sam curls into my body and sighs. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I look at my watch. It's only five thirty and God only knows how long she's actually been awake.

"Love, go back to sleep. We're not supposed to start until seven."

Even through the darkness I can see Sarah pouting at me. I give her a stern look and shake my head. "Get some sleep. I know you're excited because I am too. However, sleep is priority right now."

Sarah huffs one last time before leaving our tent. My head drops back to my pillow and I hear my wife let out a giggle.

"I don't see how this is funny." Sam places a soft kiss on the side of my neck and smiles.

"You wouldn't. She's excited, Lara. And rightfully so. You're a famous archaeologist and she wants nothing more than to be like you. Patience is a virtue, sweetie."

I can't help but laugh at Sam. "Oh, I'm well aware. Just because I'm a Croft and crazy about expeditions doesn't mean I don't need sleep," I mutter into her hair. I feel Sam smile against my neck again.

"Well, let's get back to sleep then. You know as well as I do that she'll be back in at about six thirty to wake us up again." I let out a yawn and tighten my hold around Sam's waist, letting myself drift back off.

Six thirty comes far too quickly and I once again awake to my excited daughter. I growl lightly before wrapping my arms around Sarah and pulling her against my body.

"You, little girl, are far too excited to be up. Go wake your brother. I'll get your mother up."

I place a kiss to her forehead before letting her scurry out. I turn to my wife and quirk an eyebrow. Waking Samantha Nishimura has never been an easy task for me. I wrap my arms around her waist once more and pull her body against my own.

"Sam, it's time to get up. Sarah isn't lying this time." Sam groans and attempts to roll away from me. I laugh as she rolls onto her back and I move to straddle her waist. "Wrong move, Nishimura."

Sam's eyes open and she glares at me playfully. "Don't start something if you don't plan to finish it."

My jaw drops at my wife's statement, my mouth opening and closing a few times. I glance at my watch and notice we have twenty minutes until I'm supposed to enter the tombs. I roll my eyes and push myself off of my wife.

"Get up, Sam. Unless you don't want to film anything today." I've never seen Sam move that quickly in all the years I've known her.


	14. Chapter 14

I can't help but smirk at Sam as she walks out of our tent fifteen minutes later. Her hair is slightly tousled still and she's fiddling with her camera. Conrad yawns widely as he exits his own tent. Sarah is practically bouncing next to me in excitement. I smile a little and shake my head.

"Are you excited about entering the pyramids today, mom?"

I glance down at my daughter as I swallow the granola in my mouth. I nod and give her a small smile. "Of course I am, little bird."

Sam smiles at my use of the nickname. Jonah called me that constantly during our expedition to Yamatai. He still uses it from time to time, but I've taken to calling Sarah that as of late. Sarah nods and takes a swig from her water bottle. Sam's lips brush my cheek, but I feel her nervousness in waves.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I'll protect them just like I've always protected you," I say reassuringly.

Sam's gaze turns to the pistol holstered to my hip. I shrug and take another bite from my granola bar. "You know it's just a habit, Sam. I doubt I'll really have to use it. Better safe than sorry though."

Sam nods and moves her camera to begin recording. I smile and roll my eyes at my wife. Sometimes I swear that camera means more to her than I do.

I blow a lock of hair out of my face as I descend into the darkened tunnel. Sarah is directly behind me, holding onto my leg slightly. Her nerves must have finally set in. Sam and Conrad are a short distance behind us, filming us as we descend into the unknown. We finally make it down the stairs and begin making our way deeper into the tombs beneath the pyramid.

Sarah lets out a small shriek and her grip tightens on my leg. My hand flies to the pistol at my hip as I spin around. The only thing I see is a rather large spider and my eyes roll of their own accord. Sam lets out a small chuckle and Conrad's eyes roll as well.

"Quit being such a baby, Sarah. It's just a spider. What did you think would be down here? Fluffy bunnies?"

I clamp a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. Sam chides him gently and Conrad apologizes. Sarah's grip loosens as I move forward once more. My flashlight brightens the dark hallway just enough to see a few feet in front of me. A second hallway appears to our left and I glance over the hieroglyphics next to it.

"What's it say, sweetie?"

My hand runs over the symbols as I attempt to decipher their meaning. "If my Ancient Egyptian is up to par, which it should be, then it says 'Pharaoh's tomb."

Sarah's excitement quickly comes back and she practically begins dragging me down the hallway. I smile a little and turn to face Sam's camera. "Okay, you're right. She's definitely my daughter."

After a few minutes of Sarah dragging me down the hallway, we come to a large door. It seems sealed tight and I can tell it's going to take an eternity to open it. I heave a sigh and shrug my pack off my shoulders. After a couple seconds, I find my hammer and chisel.

"This may take a while, guys."

**Several Hours Later**

I heave another sigh as I throw myself onto the floor behind me. Sam's camera is suddenly hovering over my face. "Lara, sweetie, you've been going at this for hours. We should go back up and get the kids lunch and maybe come back later. The tourists are going to get heavy soon."

I nod and gather my things. Sarah's hand grips my leg again slightly. Our first few feet down the hallway are relatively normal. My eyes pick up a few feet away after a couple minutes. My hand moves to the pistol once more. I push Sarah back to Sam, tell them to stay put, and cautiously move forward. I would have remembered something being here the first time.

I cock the pistol as I come closer to the thing in the corridor. The figure moves towards me and I bring my pistol up, fully ready to shoot whatever is in front of me.

"Jesus Christ, Reyes! What the bloody hell are you doing down here?"

Reyes chuckles slightly and pushes my gun down. "I came to find you. We hadn't heard from you in a while."

I let out a sigh of relief before holstering my gun. Sam and the kids move up behind me. Sarah grasps my leg once more and I pat her head. "It's alright, Sarah. It's just Reyes coming to check up on us."

I squint as the sun hits my eyes. Sam's camera powers down and the kids both yawn. I glance down at my watch and see that it's a little after noon. "Let's get some lunch in you two and then I think a nap is in order."

My family appears to agree because after a quick lunch, Sarah and Conrad don't even make it to the tent. I pick up one at a time and place them in their tent before moving to my own. Sam is putting her equipment away in one of the secure tents so I just collapse onto our makeshift bed. My pants somehow manage to remove themselves after I kick off my boots and socks.

I stir slightly at movement at the tent door. I start to reach for the gun under my pants, but Sam's hand stops me. "Just me, sweetie. Go back to sleep."

My eyes drift shut once more as Sam moves behind me on the bed. I feel her arm wrap around my waist and her hand drifts to the scar on my side. I turn in her arms and tangle my fingers in her hair. Our lips find each other on their own. One of us moans, but I have no idea which. Sam's other hand joins the first under my tank top, pushing it up my torso. Her lips are suddenly attached to my pulse point, sucking and nipping at the skin.

"God, I love you so much," I mumble between breaths.

Sam chuckles as she removes my shirt and bra. I push off the bed and attach our lips once more. My own hands snake up her shirt only to pull it off before quickly removing her bra. My fingers move to thread through her belt loops, effectively pulling her into my lap. Sam's hands cup either side of my face, deepening our kiss.

A few minutes pass and our kisses become less passionate and more lazy. Sam pulls away slightly, yawning into her hand. I smile and press a small kiss to her forehead.

"I feel like this happens rather frequently since we had children," I mutter under my breath.

Sam smiles apologetically and rests her head against my shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetie. We were just down in that tomb for so long. It's been awhile since we've been on an expedition."

I nod in understanding and pull on a loose t-shirt before handing one to Sam. She had stolen one of my old university shirts years ago and refused to give it back. Not that I mind or anything. I lie back down next to my wife and let her snuggle into my front again. Her head nuzzles into the crook of my neck and her hand drops to my scar. I sigh and pull her impossibly closer. We may not have sex as much as we did when we were younger, but I wouldn't trade my family for anything in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

The sound of our tent door unzipping is what wakes me later on. My hand searches blindly for my gun behind me. Sarah's face peeks through the door and my muscles relax slightly. Tearstains mar her young features. My own features soften in sympathy and I sit up to pull her closer.

"What happened, little one?"

Sarah sniffles against my collarbone and begins to cry again. My hold tightens on my daughter and I feel my heart begin to break. I never could stand it when Sam cried. I still can't. Our children are no exception.

"I dreamed about earlier in the tomb. Everything happened the same except for the end. It wasn't Reyes at the end of the walk. It was something evil. You weren't fast enough and," Sarah's sentence suddenly dies on her lips as she dissolves into sobs once more.

I hug her tighter and let her cry against me. Movement to my right lets me know that Sam is awake. Sarah's sobs slowly begin to fade and her breathing begins to even out. I let her sleep against my shoulder as I turn to look at Sam. Concern is clear in her beautiful features as she takes in the scene.

"Did you hear about the nightmare," I ask. Sam nods and brushes her lips against Sarah's forehead.

"She's a worrier at heart. You used to worry about me all the time and vice versa, sweetie. It runs in the family."

I nod and lie back down, maneuvering to make myself more comfortable under the pressure of my daughter's small body.

"You're letting her sleep here tonight?"

I turn my blue gaze to Sam's and nod. "I know what it's like to endure nightmares of loved ones dying. I've lived through it. You helped me through mine and I'm going to help our daughter through hers. It's what a mother should do."

Sam smiles brightly at me and leans closer to me. Her lips connect with mine in a gentle kiss. I smile lightly as she pulls away and rests her forehead on my shoulder.

"You're a great mother, Lara. Our kids couldn't have a better one."

When I wake again that morning Sarah is nowhere to be found. I check my watch and see it's about five in the morning. I slide out of bed and sneak over to Sarah and Conrad's tent. A sigh of relief leaves me as I take note that both of our children are still safe. I zip their door closed and turn to head back to my own tent.

Sam groans slightly as I settle back in bed next to her. Her arm automatically wraps around my waist, her hand going to her favorite scar. I smile slightly and pull her closer, kissing her forehead as I do so.

"Where did you go," my wife mumbles into my skin.

I shiver slightly at the warmth of her breath. She seems to notice as she places a small kiss against the hollow of my throat.

"I woke up and Sarah wasn't here anymore. I just went to check to make sure she was in her tent."

Sam nods slightly and yawns against my neck. I find myself yawning in return and tighten my arms around Sam. She mumbles an almost unintelligible 'I love you' that I manage to catch. Years of practice I suppose. I smile and whisper it back before letting sleep claim me once more.

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of my alarm. Sam groans and burrows into me more, attempting to escape the daylight. I chuckle against the top of her head before sitting up.

"Sam, you have to get up. I'm taking dynamite in the pyramid to take out that door today."

Sam groans again, but sits up. I smile and run a hand through her dark hair. A smile overcomes Sam's features as she leans into my touch.

"I'm surprised Sarah isn't in here for her usual wake up call," Sam mutters against my skin.

I laugh and agree with her. "She's probably tired. I'll go get them up after I get dressed."

Getting the children up is much more difficult than I expected. Sarah is easier than Conrad, but they're still difficult. Sarah's up, dressed, and out of the tent in about five minutes. I arch an eyebrow when Conrad emerges almost ten minutes after his sister.

"He is without a doubt your son," I whisper into Sam's ear.

Sam rolls her eyes and places a kiss on my cheek. "We already established that after you carried him to the pyramids a couple days ago."

I smile and continue eating my granola bar. Sam gets up to go get her camera and the rest of her equipment. I tell the kids to stay put before walking over to the tent containing our weapons and other dangerous objects. Kyle, our weapons and explosive expert, smiles slightly at me as I walk into the tent.

"Good morning, Lara," he says as he continues rigging up my explosives for today.

"Good morning, Kyle. How are things going for you so far today?"

He shrugs as he starts to finish up the small explosive. I take this time to study the young man. He's younger than Sam and myself by at least ten years. He has sandy blond hair and blue eyes. It's obvious he works out, but not too much. He has that lean kind of muscle that I've always had. The kind of muscle that Sam has always loved me having.

I shake my head before I start to daydream. Kyle smirks knowingly at me when he catches the gesture.

"You're a very lucky woman, Lara."

I smile at the young man and thank him. "I'm sure the ladies are practically throwing themselves at you, Kyle."

He chuckles and shrugs again, a small smile playing at his lips. "That they do. It certainly makes my fiancé jealous. I was really excited to learn there would be no single women on this trip. Almost more excited than she was."

I smile and laugh with him for a few minutes. Sam walks in and a smile automatically forms on my face. She places a small kiss on my cheek before greeting Kyle. Kyle warmly welcomes my wife and soon enough my children as they both come rushing into the tent. Conrad begins asking all kinds of questions that Kyle is more than happy to answer.

"Maybe there's hope for him after all, Nishimura," I tease my wife gently.

Sam shoots me a playful glare before intertwining our fingers. "I can see it now. Sarah is going to follow in your footsteps and Conrad is going to fall in love with explosives. Who is going to carry on my legacy now?"

Sam pouts a little and I kiss her gently, causing her to smile. "Maybe it's time to have another then."

Sam's arms wrap around me tightly. We had talked at great length about another child. The timing just finally seemed right.

**Hi guys! I would just like to wholeheartedly apologize on the length of time it took me to update. Things have been really hectic since I got out of school, not to mention I don't have daily access to wifi. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! My decision to add another child to the mix was kind of spur of the moment and I would love to hear your guys' feedback about it. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

After a few unsuccessful attempts to get into the tomb, the door finally gave in. It crumbles to pieces and I can't help but grin. It only took two bloody hours to get it down. Sarah is practically vibrating with excitement as it falls before us. Kyle and Reyes help me pull the rest of the door out of the way. Sam's obviously behind us, filming the entire thing. With some effort, the rest of the great door is removed. I exhale in relief before turning to my makeshift crew.

"Okay, everyone. Here are the rules: don't stray too far from the group, don't touch anything that could be potentially dangerous, and try not to get yourselves killed. Sound good? Okay then."

Sam chuckles at my tone as she follows me into the dark walkway. Our flashlights click on almost all at once as darkness begins to take over. Sam's hand seeks out my own and I can tell by her grip that she's a little scared. I give her a reassuring squeeze back and continue moving forward. Sarah runs out in front of us and my heart drops a little. I briefly let go of Sam's hand to dart after our ten-year-old daughter. God only knows what could be in this tomb. I wish I had her fearlessness sometimes. I grab Sarah's shoulder and pull her back against my body.

"What did I just say not even five minutes ago," I ask exasperatedly.

Sarah smiles at me sheepishly and I roll my eyes. I push my daughter back towards my wife, who scolds her gently. Reyes walks up and takes a place beside me. I can't help but notice her hand's proximity to her handgun. I know the feeling all too well. I jump as a hand touches the small of my back. I make out Sam's features in the dimly lit area.

"Lara, you need to relax, sweetie. It was sealed when we got here. I know you're worried about another Yamatai happening, but it won't."

I push Sam's camera down and connect my lips with hers quickly. "I know. I'm just nervous is all. God only knows what this tomb holds."

After many dead ends and a couple close calls, we make it to the actual tomb. My jaw drops, Sam gasps behind me, and Sarah almost faints. The room is practically made of gold. The room is covered from floor to ceiling in golden statues, treasures, and prized possessions of a once prominent person in ancient Egypt.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems as though we've stumbled on one of the greatest finds of this century."

_A Few Months Later_

As it turns out, I wasn't far from the truth. We had managed to stumble upon the tomb of Cleopatra's High Priest, her most trusted advisor. That title came with great wealth obviously. If Sam and I ever thought we'd have to work for a living, then we were definitely wrong. This find coupled with that of Yamatai and Atlantis has given us more money than we could ever possibly imagine. We don't flaunt it, however. We use it for absolute necessities. Well, I do. Sam uses it for her shopping addiction.

For the time being, I'm taking a break from expeditions. I've decided it's for the best. I feel like I should spend more time with my family. Sure, Sarah and Conrad went with us to Egypt, but I was wrapped up in work. Maybe it's time for a vacation.

**AN: Oh my God. You guys have to be so mad at me for taking so long on this update. I'm sure you're also upset that it's shorter than normal. I'm having a bit of writer's block though and can't think of what else to write. Suggestions are welcome! Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

_The vacation was nice. It was much needed after the long months we'd spent on an expedition. Sam had talked me into a trip to the states. I'm not a big fan of the states. Never have been and probably never will be. We ended up in California, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. We spent most of our days on the beach with the kids, soaking up sun and playing in the waves. Sarah and Conrad had a blast. I managed to teach Conrad how to surf. Of course, I had to reteach myself before I taught him. I'd gotten a little rusty. So after many failed attempts to remain on my board, I finally caught a break. The salty sea air felt great against my skin. Sam was recording from shore and Sarah was hollering in excitement. It didn't take Conrad long to catch onto the sport either. Finally, some Croft blood running through his veins._

_ Our last day in the states was by far the best. We spent the day at Disney Land, much to the pleasure of our children. Sam and I got dragged on every single attraction there. I was exhausted by the end of the day and Sam practically carried me to our hotel room. Sarah and Conrad quickly fell asleep in their bedroom, leaving Sam and me awake in our own room. My eyes were struggling to remain open. I had stripped down to my skivvies and bra when we entered the room. Sam's pants had been removed, but she was still wearing her tank top. Her face was snuggled into the crook of my neck. My eyes finally closed themselves, but quickly opened when I heard Sam's voice._

_ "Sweetie," she whispered against my neck. My tired mind barely registered that she was talking to me. It was her hand stroking the scar on my side that brought me back to reality._

_ "Hmmm," I hummed into her soft hair. Sam's lips brushed the spot below my ear lightly and I woke up a little bit more._

_ "I have something to tell you," she mumbled against my neck. I perked up a little bit and pulled back to look at her._

_ "What is it, Sam," I asked cautiously. Usually when Sam told me she had something to tell me late at night, it had something to do with how much money she'd spent that day._

_ "Before we left for vacation, I went to the sperm bank and had our nurse help me out in the pregnancy department. I took a pregnancy test last night while you were sleeping."_

_ She trailed off slightly and I arched an eyebrow. Sam bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze. I tilted her chin back up and looked her in the eyes._

_ "And," I whispered against her face._

_ Sam smiled brightly at me in our dark room and I knew my answer right then. I grinned back at her and pulled her face in for a kiss. Sam returned my kiss fervently. I pulled back with tears in my eyes._

_ "Sam, that's wonderful news," I exclaimed. I pulled her closer and let her curl into my body once more. And just like that, my wife was pregnant for the third time in eleven years. And I couldn't have been any happier._

**2 Years Later**

Sam is going to kill me, I think as I walk through the house. I've managed to get busy reading another book, which Sam thinks I do too much, while watching Sophia and managed to lose track of her. I think that makes three times this month. I try not to keep track of things like that. Well, at least Sarah and Conrad weren't here. They have a tendency to rat me out when things like this happen. Sarah is your typical teenage girl now. She may only be thirteen, but dear God is she ever my mini me. We're lucky the school she now goes to (we stopped that homeschooling thing sometime back) has an archaeology club. She's practically in love. Conrad is eleven now and quite popular among his peers. He's a football player, but is also part of the video club. He still takes after Sam in that respect I suppose.

Anyway, back to Sophia. She couldn't have gotten that far, could she? I mean, she's only two years old! I've searched most of the downstairs, which is saying a lot since we live in my family's mansion. I'm about to give up when I spot her heading into the kitchen.

"Ah ha! Catcha, little bugger!"

By the time I get into the kitchen, Sophia has manufactured a way to climb onto our counter. I dash into the living room and pick up Sam's video camera to film this. Sophia is pulling out the kitchen drawers and climbing up them one at a time. She finally makes it to the counter and begins making her way to the cookie jar. I chuckle as I continue filming our young daughter. She's going to be so much like Sarah and me when she gets older. She's clearly already on her way. I chuckle before shutting the camera off and picking Sophia up off the counter. She smiles up at me and begins eating her cookie.

"Not a word to your mother about this, got it?"

Sophia giggles and nods while continuing to eat her cookie. I smile and set her down on the couch next to me. I turn on her favorite cartoon and settle back against the couch. Sophia continues to watch her cartoon and munch on her cookie. I look down at my youngest child and smile. She managed to get my hair color (that makes two of three) and my nose. The rest of her so far is purely Sam. The smile, the eyes, and even her laugh are identical to her mother's. Hopefully she'll have that Croft streak that runs through Sarah. I place a kiss to the top of Sophia's head and let her curl into my side. If anyone had told me about sixteen years ago that I would one day be married to Sam Nishimura, have three wonderful children, and be a world-known archaeologist then I would have called them entirely bonkers. But as it turns out, all of those things are true about my life and I would never change any of it for the world.

**The End**

**AN: Well guys, it's finally that day. We all knew it would happen eventually. This story of mine has finally come to an end. I'm at a point where I'm finally happy with it and I can end it on a good note. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it. You have been some fantastic fans and I hope you'll follow my other fanfictions now that this is over. It's been a great run, guys! Thanks for reading! **

** **Future-Mrs.-Croft**


End file.
